<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Harem of Emperor Draco I by Lady_Rory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485969">The Harem of Emperor Draco I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory'>Lady_Rory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Emperor Draco Malfoy, F/M, Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Draco I decided to repopulate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Harem of Emperor Draco I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>0- Empress<br/>1-3 Madames<br/>4-5 Mistresses<br/>6-7 Petite Mistresses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a year since the world as Ginny knew it ended. Now in days the royalty of the wizarding world, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is bringing in the harem.  Draco had recently sent out over 500 summons to girls between 17-21, Ginny had been sent one. She thought of all she knew which was her status </p><p>0- Empress<br/>
1-3 Madames<br/>
4-5 Mistresses<br/>
6-7 Petite Mistresses</p><p>Ginny thought it was archaic but it was happening. Ginny prepared herself but knew that once she got there, it was likely that they were going to prepare her. Ginny walked down from her bedroom for the final time and ate a silent lunch with her parents. Ginny looked at her summons and then said. “I love you. I hope that you know that. I am sorry that we would probably not see each other. I will send as much as I can if I get in. I love you.” </p><p>Ginny hugged her parents before leaving the home. She turned to look at her house and saw her parents through a small, square window. They were holding eachother and Ginny could tell that her parent’s were going to cry. Ginny sent them a soft smile then turned to her companions.</p><p>--------------------------------------------A Couple hours---------------------------------<br/>
Ginny stood surrounded by a bunch of girls. Girls with long hair/short hair, red/brown/blonde black hair. </p><p>“Girls!” yelled a shirt grey haired girl. </p><p>The noise silenced. </p><p>“You each will change into a plain white dress, get rid of any make up, and be ready for the Emperor in 30 minutes. Your handmaidens will come up to. Stand where you are and listen for your name.” </p><p>Ginny heard her name. She turned and saw a group of 20. 18 Girls, 1 man, and the old women. </p><p>“Ginny, I am Genevieve. This Eunuch is Tyc, Your hand maidens are here.” Genevieve pointed to all of them. </p><p>Genevieve then forced Ginny into a room. She grabbed the dress with a corset. She handed it to the handmaidens. </p><p>“I am going to take off your dress.” said one. </p><p>Ginny barely responded when the dress was off and the other handmaiden put on the pristine white dress. Another handmaiden quickly tied off her corset. Ginny grunted out in pain. </p><p>“Little looser.” Genevieve conceded. </p><p>The handmaiden followed her order. </p><p>A little while later, Ginny stood in the room that they were initially led to. </p><p>“Ginny…” Ginny turned to look.</p><p>“Luna.”  They hugged. </p><p>They looked over at eachother.</p><p>“Your corset is much looser than... “ </p><p>“I complained.” </p><p>“So did I. But they ignored me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>